


A Degree Of Normalcy

by clowsan



Series: Broadening the World [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories that deals with Claire and Matt's marital bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Degree Of Normalcy

The twins had their two am feeding and Claire was now dozing atop the covers of her bed in a rare free time. Her head was askewed and her book was still spread open on her chest, she was the very picture of exhausted but somehow content. Bach’s Cello Suite No.1 was echoing quietly from the next room when she heard the unmistakable sound of scraping wood.

Claire pulled herself up until she was leaning against the headboard and flicked on the bedside lamp. She did not scream nor made any other sound as a dark figure entered the room. This was after all a nightly occurrence.

“Hey.” Daredevil said, hovering at the foot of the bed. He filled the room and brought with him the scent of Hell’s Kitchen. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Claire’s lips curled up. Such a contradiction. Soft, kind words and the little horns that were protruding from his mask. “If you can free enough time from your busy schedule maybe we can call somebody over to fix that squeaky window.”

He didn’t reply but a smile was playing on his face. He glanced over his shoulder. The door to the twins’ nursery was open. She liked keeping them within her sights.

“Full tummies and their favorite music.” Claire told him. “They’re out for the moment.”

He entered just inside the nursery, one hand on the crib and looking down at the twins. Probably listening to their heartbeats. She had to remind him not to do that when they were a little older. Memories imprinted early and it would be difficult to explain why there was a “devil” hovering over their crib. “Anything I need to patch up?” She asked when he returned to the foot of the bed.

“No. It’s a slow night.” He replied as he started to strip off his armor. Both of his gloves landed on the floor with a muffled thud. A relief sigh escaped his lips as he pushed back his cowl. Matt shook his damp hair and rubbed the back of his neck before stripping off his boots.

He was almost human again. Almost her husband again. A low whistle of appreciation issued from her mouth when pulled off his compression shirt. Six years of being acquainted with his chest and his abs still didn’t give her any immunity. She didn't think she would ever be. His eyebrow jumped.

“It’s been a long time.” She said, unashamed with a slight tilt of her head. Having two three month old babies was not conducive to any sexy times.

“ _Claire…_ ” He said in that tone of voice that was half a groan and half a warning and wholly did not help with the burgeoning heat in her belly.

“Don’t waste a golden opportunity, _Daredevil_.”

He smiled, dimples deepening just beyond the corners of his mouth. When he did that he looked all of ten years old, facial scruff notwithstanding. But when he crawled up the length of the bed, she was reminded of the strength behind that boyish face. This was no ordinary man.  Claire shifted down, tilting back her head when he gently cupped her face. She kissed him back as he lowered most of his weight on her.

It took her a while to convince him that it was okay for him to touch her. He was so afraid of hurting her and he took the doctor’s orders to heart. She had to remind him that there were other ways for them to have fun, so to speak. He was getting back to the groove nowadays and she was glad.

He slid a hand under her shirt and stroked the bottom of her breast. “I missed you…” He murmured, pressing his mouth against the base of her throat.

She ran her fingers through his scalp, the way she knew he liked and hummed. He turned his face, letting her kiss the sweat off his hairline, down his jaw. She shifted a little under him until he was snug between her thighs and her heels hooked on the small of his back where he was the narrowest.

When she closed her eyes like this and she was tasting and smelling traces of the Devil on his skin alongside his aftershave and their shampoo, she was assaulted by the paradox that was her husband. The sweet lawyer man against the scourge that brought criminals to their knees. Lips that scared the souls out of thugs whispered soft words of affection to her ears. Hands that broke bones and skin, had her tipping her head back against the pillows as they roamed deftly over her skin. Two sides of one coin. Her Matt.

They had come so far, didn’t they? They took their time but it was worth all the wait. Where they were, keeping an ear out for fussing babies and living this somewhat normal life, was great.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, sensing her amusement.

“We are…” She answered and lifted her hips to meet the thrust of his own. His eyes fluttered close and she drew her nails up his side, her thumb pausing to tweak his nipple. “We’re funny.”

He opened his mouth to say something but she nudges his shoulder and used her body to switch their positions, until she was straddling him. It took some wrangling to divest him of the lower half of his costume. Matt traced the few stretch marks on her belly and stroked up and down her hips. She loved how he still think her body was perfect even with all the changes brought upon by her pregnancy.

Matt groaned when she finally freed his hardening cock enough to stroke down his length. He sucked a line across her collarbones and gently tugged at her sore nipples before maneuvering them so they were on their side. They worked well together like this, kissing deep and shuddering together while he cupped her mound and slid his index finger between her lips while she gripped his cock and worked her thumb over the wet head.

She bit his neck and that earned her a little growl that made her chuckle until he rubbed his knuckle against her clit. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. She retaliated by straddling him again and wrapping both of her hands around him. She watched him shiver and buck. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen under her mercy.

His eyes were screwed shut and he was quiet but then his mouth fell open and he panted. “Claire, _God. Claire_ I--”

She rocked into the heel of his  palms as she maintained the rhythm of her hands. She twisted her hips, taking shallow and shivering breaths against the heat and pleasure. She leaned over and nibbled on the tip of his ear. The urgency was building. The tension was almost unbearable. He moaned when she moved her hands faster on his cock.

He hissed her name through gritted teeth as he began to come. Claire tried to hold off her orgasm until he was done but he crooked his fingers just so and he knew her body too well for that to be even an option and she was letting go. Sparks appearing as warmth pulsed through her. He pulled her close and mumbled an “I love you” into her hair. It felt like much, much later when she remembered to open her eyes.

Matt was dozing beside her, arms snugged around her waist. The covers was over them, protecting them from the slight night chill. She held her breath for a moment listening for the babies but heard no fussing.

The twins might be awake in a couple of hours for another round of feeding but for now she could close her eyes and enjoy her husband’s body heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Rachel. Because she inspires me.


End file.
